


Goodbyes

by xfandomwritingsx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfandomwritingsx/pseuds/xfandomwritingsx
Summary: You and Killian give each other a proper farewell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve got a story in my head about a princess whose father is awful and runs the kingdom into the ground so she sneaks off and makes a deal with Captain Hook who then trains her and helps her take her kingdom back from her father. This is after all of that.

“After the year we’ve had, after all we’ve been through, you were just going to sneak off and sail away without saying goodbye?” you tease him, as if you had expected anything different. He smirks and puts his palm on the door, pushing it closed.

“You know I’m not one for goodbyes, love,” he starts walking up to you, boots clicking on the hard wood of the floor. His eyes briefly flit around the room, taking in the luxurious décor. You wonder if this has been the fanciest place he’s ever been, but you couldn’t even kid yourself. He’s probably seduced a handful of princesses and queens long before you came around.

“I owe you,” you tell him softly, trying to change the tone.

“You’re giving us a permanent port and clearing all bounties on our heads,” he shrugs and stops when he’s standing in front of you. “I think that’s plenty for now.” 

It had been a long year and now it was just… over. Everything you’ve been through together and everything you’ve done is just going to disappear when he and his crew lift The Jolly Roger’s anchor. It’s a strange feeling. A part of you never thought you’d get here, thought you’d lose the battle or maybe even never actually battle at all. A part of you thought you’d forget the kingdom, forget taking the crown, and stay with Captain Hook, sail off on adventures together.

But it all happened. You attacked. You took the crown and the kingdom and you were fated to stay here and rule while he was to leave. Here is where you parted ways, probably for the rest of your days.

He takes another step closer and you breathe in the smell of him. You’re going to miss that. He smells of salt and rum and something dark. His eyes taunt yours, gazing at you teasingly, waiting for your next move. The man was absolutely intoxicating.

There had been many nights you spent longing for him, many a night he even offered himself to you. But they had always seemed teasing and you never took him up on it. You’re starting to wish you had. 

The way he’s looking at you now, like a hungry beast about to pounce, makes you believe he’s feeling the same. It makes you bold. You straighten yourself up and lean closer.

“Give me a proper goodbye, Killian,” you smirk with one side of your mouth and tilt your head up to him. His fingers brush across your temple and sweep a stray strand of hair back behind your ear. His eyes lift up to the crown sitting on top of your head.

“That  _does_  look good on you,” he says huskily. You both smile at each other before he rushes down to kiss you. Kiss seems like too gentle a word for what he does though. That man devours you. His hand cups your jaw and his hook presses against your back, pressing your right up against him as his mouth moves over yours.

You aren’t one to shy away and slip your hands underneath his leather jacket, tugging at it, wanting it off of him. You’re the one to open your lips for him, to let him take control and push you backwards towards your bed. You moan out his name when clothes are removed and his skin finally touches yours.

You know that there will be no morning after. He’ll be gone before the night is done, anchor raised, setting sail without a regret. You can’t find it in you to care. Not right now. Not when you have him. Even if it’s just for the next hour or so, he’s yours.


End file.
